Prison Break
by SilverStream12
Summary: Sky,Seto,Husky,Jason,Jerome,Mitch,Ty,and Sundee have been thrown into prison where they meet two very different groups with a very bad histories together The Demons, The Specials, and The Angels but one question still remains unanswered who can they truly trust? Bad summary better story inside some Ty/OC TrueM/OC OC/OC Mitch/OC and a bit of SkyxOC moments new OCs are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Demons Come to Play!**

Jason's POV-

I walked inside the dirty old jail with my friends Sky, Husky, Ty, Mitch, Seto, and the Fluffy. I know what you guys are thinking what in the world did you guys do to get stuck in prison again! Well my answer is that it was Sky's idea to steal that BUDDER tree and well I only tagged along. The warden, Princess I think was her name lead us to some cells in far back corner and will passing I saw a four girl but one was different she had dark brown hair a cool black and blue jacket that said 'Demon Rebel' with emerald green eyes. The girl was glaring at us as if we had done something wrong like she wished we were someone else….

UNKNOW'S POV

God it's been a week since me, Alex, Artemis **(A/N most of the time she will be called Arty)**, Tally, Dragon, Hero, and Blaze got captured by the *shiver* Angels the second evilest thing (right next to Squids) in Minecraftia plus we still haven't heard anything from our leader Magma or her little adoptive sister in months ever since HE came back I just hope nothing bad happened to her.

**-SEXY LINE BREAK!-**

(Still unknown's POV!)

I turned my head around only to see some more unlucky _Humans _being dragged into this hell hole, so did the only thing any SANE **(A/N hahahahah Ki— opps almost ruined the surprise!) **note the sarcasms person would do I ignored them after all it's not my fault that they're in this *sarcasm* beautiful place we now have to call home for at least ten-twenty years warden Angel **(A/N leader of the Angels btw) **and her annoying helper Princess; kind of ironic that both are named after people/group that you would expect to do good things tossed our new 'friends' into the middle of the rectangle shaped room "Wake up lazy pieces sh** you got some new weaklings to add to your pathetic group, and maybe just maybe your leader will accepted into the group after all she was always a sucker for people like these oh wait I guess I forgot she run away like the cowered she is!" that She-devil shrieked with her high pitched annoying voice "aren't you the cowered 'dear' warden after all it's not like you ever won a fight with Magma!" Alex replied sharply "Aww don't be like that Shad's after all its HER felt that your even here, but at last we all know you would follow that little brat till the ends of Minecraftia" the little b**** replied with her voices filled with fake kindness all most enough to make me throw up the 'edible' food they served about a week or two ago,** *a couple insults later* **"ENOUGH! They don't pay me enough to fight with people like you" the little twitch said "I bet they don't even pay you!" Alex of course knowing him yelled it at the top of his lungs (Dear Notch where Magma when you need her!) the she-devil fuming with rage aimed her bow at Alex's head and let go of the spring only to have Alex the dumbass dodge at the last second only receiving a small faint line in his cheek "Alex! Stop it now don't get her madder then she already is!" yelled the probably only sane person in this nut house, Artemis "Notch I don't have time for this! Let just move on and pretended this never happened" Angel said sighing (for the first time I actually agree with her!) Jack **(A/N Jack is another one of my OC's he has a 'small' crush on Artemis and he is also Alex's friend) **glaring daggers at Alex daring him to say something with that sharp tongue of his luckily Alex stayed quit for now at least…..


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back people and with another chapter of Prison Break and I also have Sky saying the disclaimer which I forgot to put of the first chapter opps oh well Special shouts to raydoesminecraft, ButterShapedToNarwhals, coldcraft, and TheShiverStar (guest) for entering their OCs:**

**_FROM TheShiverStar:_**

**_Name: Marianne Illia Angela (or Mari for short!)  
Age: 12  
Species: Part of The Specials! Trust them!  
Gender: female!  
Appearance: Really long black hair, Sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin, wears a red tank top, pink skirt, and gold shoes. She is thin. Oh, and has black raven-like wings!  
Personality: Cheerful, but derps out a lot and can rage quit.  
History: She was a young human, until she got into the special category! Really short history!  
Weapons: She prefers scythes, but enchanted hoes work too!_**

**_FROM raydoesminecraft:_**

**_Name: Rachel "Ray" Anderson (supersmashgalray)  
Age: 18  
Appearance: brown eyes, straight brown hair  
Physical features: bright smile, pretty, 5'5''  
Other visible traits: always stands with her head high  
Personality: tough but kind enough to care for family and friends, social, trustworthy, doesn't trust others unless she knows that they're good  
Disorders/handicaps: can go into brief panic attacks when in a time of turmoil  
Likes: budder, diamonds, flowers Dislikes: squids, Herobrine, mushrooms  
Pairing: Mitch/Bajan Canadian  
Family and friends: Marley (sister), Mitch, Jerome, Adam  
History: met Mitch and Jerome while with Marley, they helped her become part of their "group" and trained the two to fight  
Abilities: archery, writing, singing  
Weaknesses: hates it when someone she personally knows gets threatened/makes her feel threatened  
Best weapon: bow and arrow  
Strategy: uses the circle strategy: circles her enemy and knocks them down with the end of her sword from the back (reference to my Alone in the Wild series)  
Outfit: red and black plaid shirt, blue jeans, brown hiking boots, red bow in hair_**

**_FROM coldcrafter!_**

**_Name: Maya Virtus_**

**Age:17**

**_Prisoner or Officer: Reble officer helping the prisoners escape_**

**Appearance: shoulder length dark brown curly hair, dull green eyes, white tank top, grey skinny jeans, charcoal colored combat boots**

**Personality: is surprisingly tough, stands up for herself and friends, doesn't always plan things out, acts without thinking**

**FROM BUTTERSHAPEDTONARWHALS**

**Name: Mikayla Nguyen  
Appearance: Regular asian girl with hair always in ponytail with half her left eye covered. She has caramel brown eyes. Her hair is black with some steaks of purple  
Characteristics tough, but if you make her seem little, expose her to all her fears (Aka losing Sky fear, then she'll crack.)  
Age: 16**

* * *

** Anyways Sky do the honors**

**Sky: Silver doesn't own minecraft (if she did it would chaotic) any of us youtubers (thank Notch!) only her OCs Magma/Silver/DarkArrow Artemis, Killshot182, Blaze, Dragon, Alex, Angel, and *caches breath* the rest of Demons, Angels, and Specials! BUDDER!**

**Me: wow that is a long Disclaimer and HEY NOT TRUE!**

**Sky: at least you didn't have to say it and its TRUE =-=**

**Me: true that which is why I made you say it ^_^ and no its NOT!**

**Sky; -.-'I hate you and YES it is TRUE **

**Me: Good! :3 anyways on to the story! **

_This equals mentally talking to each other_

* * *

ALEX'S POV

"Notch who does Angel thinks she is! Sil- I mean Magma would never any one behind I bet she is probably trying to figure out a way to break us all out of here!" I whispered to Jack "we know that she would never do that, but it's gotten even more dangerous now that both the Special and Angels are after Magma and the rest of Demons. "He whispered back "well yeah but when has one obstacle stopped her?" "Do you want the short list or the long list?" Dan said "haha so funny I forgot to laugh besides unlike you three I actually have faith in my little sis" whispered Dragon harshly to us "Hey you four in the corner stop talking!" snapped Angels little minion Princess my blood boiled 'why don't you make me' I thought quietly to myself fighting the urge to reply with a snarky comment back to that double crossing backstabbing little b- My thoughts were interpreted by the voice of Angels high girly pitched voice yelling at us to introduces ourselves to the new prisoners while she went to get the rest of the prisoners putting her minion Princess in charge 'great can't this get any worse' I thought to myself earning an understanding look from Dan who just so happened to able to read minds like Magma except at a higher level _'Jack stop reading my mind!'_ I yelled at him mentally knowing that he would respond any second now _'it's not my fault that I can't control my powers!' _he replied '_you're doing it on purpose!_' I mentally snapped at him _'maybe I'm maybe I'm not oh and whose Silver?' 'Nobody' _I replied hoping that he wouldn't ask any more questions _'whatever dude' _he mentally replied, phew that was a close one Sil- I mean Magma doesn't need the past stirring up anymore than it already is!

* * *

JASON'S POV

"Man this sucks!" I whispered to Mitch quietly "Yep dood this does suck and plus I think of miss Ray already" Mitch whispered back "You miss your lovely girlfriend Benja?" Jerome silently teased the blushing Mitch "w-hat sh-e is n-ot m-y girl-friend she JUST a friend" the blushing Benja stuttered out "hmm sure dude whatever you say!" I replied smirking under my space helmet "stop dood!" replied the flushed Mitch causing the rest to burst out laughing at the sight of his tomato red face. The warden roughly tossed us into the middle of the room with all the cells **(A/N what is that room called guys?) **were she shrieked (even worse than Sky when he is afraid) all most breaking my ear drum, at the other prisoners probably meant to insult them and it worked one of the boys with budder/brownish eyes yelled some insult at her which resulted in full blown yelling fight (pretty sure the guy won!) When the fight end the Warden apparently called Angel had then called to do something leaving her little helper in charge of us the juvenile delinquents what could go wrong? EVERYTHING went surprisingly….. all right only a FEW of us got arrows into our knees (I am not going adventuring any time soon!) On the bright side we get to introduce our selves to each other! The first person to introduce themselves seemed to be the leader for now at least (since they said that someone called Magma was their leader) she was taller than the average minecraftian (only by a little bit)she was wearing a silver colored shirt with ripped up black skinny jeans she also had the same the jacket as the girl earlier except that she had a different logo printed of the back saying "DEMON'S FOR LIVE!" her eyes where a pure silver color full of anger and hate plus her hair was a brown/red-ish with red, blue, and silver highlight and tips (what is up with these people and highlights!?) "I'm Artemis Silverstone my friends call me Arty, I come from the village called BlueFlames, I'm part of the Demons in case you didn't notice and the reason I'm here in this hell-hole is be-"she was suddenly interrupted by the older looking girls (looked like she was 18) with black hair with blue, red, silver, and purple highlights and tips with sea green eyes "Arty just tell them the short list we don't have bore them to death on their first day now do we?" "Tally if you would please let me just finish my sentence" "more like a speech" snickered one of the boys "Dan do me a favor and shut the f**** up will yaw? Anyways the reasons I'm here is because I'm being charged with 'small' things like murder, theft, 'cheating' in the huger games, punching a cop, punching a judge, being a half-blood, shooting a person from the Angel group, punching a vile squid, burning a squid, selling illegal TNT, breaking in and out of a another prison, ect nothing big" wow I thought to myself she makes Jerome and Mitch look like angels! **(A/N is that possible?! Well now it is!) **"well it's my try now! I'm Tally Bloodfang I come from the same village as Arty over there I'm also part of The Demons and the reasons I'm here instead of out there outside blowing things up is I'm being charged with theft, murder, griefing a squid lover village, burning down a 'small' house that belonged to The **_Angels_**, blowing up some squids, having illegal TNT on me at all times **(A/N hmm yeah Tally loves blowing things up sky high xD) **, stealing some flint and steel, punching the judge at my jury he had it coming by the way!, and last but not least being half creeper and just being me!" said the girl with a black shirt, red headphones ,wearing ripped black and blue faded skinny jeans the same jackets as the rest but with a different logo saying "DEMON'S PERSONAL TNT EXPERT!" who had interrupted Artemis earlier. "Well guess I'm next….. my name is Kelly Killshot but call me Kelly and I will make sure no one will ever find you so I would never do that instead just call me Kill I'm from the same village as the rest also a Demon and I'm stuck in this hell-house because well lots of reasons which I'm NOT going to say and don't you even think about saying them Blaze!" said the girl with the beautiful emerald green eyes "well way to ruin the fun Kelly" said the smirking boys called Blaze "BLAZE I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" yelled pissed off Kill who was holding a sharp pointy rock ready to murder him with it, while all of us chuckled at the dude's death wish

***AFTER ABOUT AN HOUR OF AN ANGRY KILL CHASING THE IDIOT CALLED BLAZE***

"I'm Draco Blackwell but my friends c-" the guy with charcoal black hair and dark indigo eyes was interpreted by Dan (if I remember right) gasping really dramatically with surprise "OH MY NOTCH DRACO HAS FRIENDS IT'S THE END OF MINECRAFTIA !RUN WAY!" ending getting slapped on the head by Tally (ouch that's going to leave a mark!) "anyways before I was to rudely interested by that dumb ass over their *in background HEY!* my friends call me Dragon I'm come from the village called RedMoutain and I'm also Sil- I mean Magma's half-brother I was arrested for being a Demon, selling illegal TNT to the Rebels, blowing up a couple of building and squids, being a spy for the Demons, almost killing the Leader of the Squids, Theft, murder, breaking in and out of jail, stealing a ship filled with apples **(A/N don't ask)** and a bunch of other reasons I can't remember" all of the sudden an alarm started blaring making the warden's helper frantically search around to check if anyone was missing from the group, but everyone was still here with us that when another officer came sprinting at full speed you could tell the officer was a girl with dark brown curly hair with green eyes (not as bright as Kill's eyes) she was wearing a officer jacket with a white tank-top, dark gray skinny jeans, and charcoal colored combat boots who started yelling "Someone has broken in and Angel needs your help so she called me to take charge of the prisoners while you check ALL the tower in the west wing!" **(A/N I WAS going to end it here but you guys are epic so I didn't want to leave you in a cliffy because I hate when that stuff happens me so yeah)**making Princess run out right after she handed all the keys to the cells. When Princess's footsteps could no longer be heard the new unknown officer said "I'm Maya Virtus and I'm one of the few people who hate Angel and her group and I was sent by someone I don't know who to help you guys out of here cool with that?" earning lots of hell yeas, but I still don't know if I could trust her after all for all we knew she could someone sent here to kill us all instead maybe I just being paranoid but I want to find out who sent her here to free us was it the mysterious leader of The Demons Magma (or did is she the person who broken in?) or could Ray coming to rescue us all (specially Mitch) from here?

* * *

**AND SCENE! xD well this the end of chapter two and once more a special thanks to the people who let me use their OC and sorry if they're not in this chapter it's because I have very special plans for them hehehe!**

**Ray: so when am I going to appear again**

**Me: why should I tellz you o-0**

**Ray: because I can tell the people that they will try to escape in chapte- *get duct tape out and puts it on her mouth***

**Me: HAHAHA you're not spoiling any thing now!**

**Sky: But I can!**

**Me: why you little b-**

**Kill: Language Silver!**

**Me: you're not my mom!**

***fighting in background***

**Alex: well I guess I have to end this time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back to yet another chapter of Jail Break and I just wanted to say that I'm sooo sorry I didn't update earlier it was because my keyboard was acting up freezing my computer every time I even touched the keys! so ya I finally got it fixed YAY! anyways on to the Disclaimer which I swear gets longer every time so Ray go on and say it!**

**Ray: okay Silver doesn't own me (raydoesminecraft does) nor does she own Minecraft, Sky, Jerome, Mitch, Seto, Ian, Deadlox, Husky, or the OCs that where entered in the story the awesome people who created them own them she only own Angel/Lilac, Magma/Silver/DarkArrow, Princess, Dan, Jack, Alex, Draco/Dragon, Arty, Tally *caches breath* and most of the Demons, Angels, and Specials!**

**Me: I really need to make that disclaimer shorter!**

**Ray: yaw think!?**

**Alex: Just get on with the story!**

**Me: WELL THEN!**

**Jack: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: oh Yeah! Shout out to them people who reviewed my story **

**TheShiverStar**

**Rainclaw**

**Epsilon**

**NikoLas**

**Coldcraft**

**Alex: and you're also forgetting the new OCs!**

**Me: Oh *face palm* **

**Name: Kitty "Silvia" Conner**

_**Age: 18**_

_**Appearance: Blond hair, icy blue eyes, blue and black jacket, white T-shirt, Blue jeans**_

_**Personality: Kind, silly, watchful, sometime Cold, and forceful ( I think that want she meant to say?) even cryptic**_

_**Pairing : Ian**_

_**Name: Epsilon Airrunner  
Talent: Blowing stuff up and fighting  
Age: 19( made him one year younger so he would fit the story better Mkay?)  
Attitude: Generally pissed off at every one, extremely intelligent, ruthless, and slightly paranoid  
Appearance: Brown hair, hazel eyes, gold belt, black pants, white dress shirt, steampunk vest, combat boots, and goggles  
Background: Was born to a noble family, but ran away for a life of crime and adventure, then became an airship pirate  
why he got jailed: Treason, Being a steampunk pirate, Arson, Theft, and Murder**_

_**Username: Rainclaw01  
Nick name: Rain  
Appearance: long Brown hair, that hangs over her eyes. One eye is green, one eye is brown.  
She has tanish skin, and brown cat ears, and tail. She wears a camo tank top, and tan capris. She wears dark sunglasses  
Personality: Shy, but bubbly when she gets to know you. Hot headed, and gets offended easily. Doesn't really make friends easily.  
Background: teased when she was younger, because of her eyes, ears, and tail. She is now super shy, and is not close to anybody (currently)  
Crush: ASFjerome *in background " I HAZ PLAN FOR HIM HEHE!" "Oh no help biggums!" "You're on your own this time Jerome" "no plz I fan I fan: ***_

_**Me: now to the story**_

***whoosh***

**Bajan/Mitch's POV:**

The old dusty room that everyone was being held (against our will mind you!) was filled with the blaring sounds of the ridiculously loud alarms and the officer Maya (who was probably the only good officer here.) trying to explain the escape plan to us but all I could hear was Blah TNT BLAH Pirate Air Ship BLAH BLAH people waiting for us at the end of the journey Blah…. And a bunch of other stuff I could understand, when she finally fished explaining the plan that was probably going to be a epic fail because of huge anti-power-move that the warden was going to cause (I know I'm sooo paranoid!) "Hey Ian what do the other doods and the pretty girls aura look like?" I asked 'quietly' "Well Artemis aura is a silver color protected by a midnight colored shield meaning that she is probably honest, doesn't truest people easily, insanely loyal to her friends, and really bad person to have against your favor, Kill has a dark green aura highlighted by a dark blue color so she is probably the worst person to anger, very sarcastic, but also loyal to her friends, while Tally's aura is a very dark budder colored under lined with a hint of red mixed in there so she is probably carefree, laid-back person with a very bad temper when angered but can be very protective of her friends and would give her life just to save them one of them." Ian summarized "What about the guys?" asked Sky "oh my Notch why did you ask him that know we have to listen to at least an hour of information about auras and what their color mean!" groaned Ty "well to bad cause here let my check my watch oh why you look at that it's a quarter past not happening! Now shut your trap and talk to the axe biggums!" said the 'polite' furry Bacca who was also my best friend, Jerome "oh Ty you just got owned!" yelled Sky "OH Shut up!" he replied while I chuckled at the whole thing. When Maya had left us alone in order to bring us some food I saw Seto talking to Artemis who was listing and nodding her head that Seto and Artemis were currently the only ones from the two different groups **(A/N Team crafted and The Demons)** who were actually talking to each other, weird Seto had never been the social type he usually sat somewhere and read a spell book to pass the time. The dude who had told the warden off when she had mentioned a girl named Magma, weird I we do I feel that I know her could she….. No she couldn't …. But maybe just maybe **(A/N Mwahahah! a POV cliffy XD)**

* * *

**UNKNOWN'S POV: (A/N Just because I can!)**

Sprinting threw the jungle is harder then it truly sound specially if you had to carry your adopted five-year old little sister plus your ankle was injured not to mention I was currently being chased by some of the squid's officers, not really a run at the park is it? I jumped from tree branch to tree branch trying to get as far away as I could from the river that was giving the slimy blue monsters energy to run on land. DarkArrow my 'violent' side mentally started yelling at me causing a huge _headache "Magma just give control over the body and I will lose them saving all three's skins"_ did I mention she was also Herobrine's one and only daughter that's host (me) hadn't died off yet but instead fought for power over the body that was currently hosting two VERY different souls_ "HELL TO THE NO I will not let you control MY body and risk the life of my sister!" _I mentally yelled at her _"shesh I knew I shouldn't have let you get so close to the orphaned girl I should have killed her when I had the chance!"_ replied my ever-present and annoying 'voice' in my _head "over my dead body!"_ I screamed mentally _"You do know that I did grow a little close to that little orphaned girl, after all she is the only one that doesn't flinch in fear when they see instead she actually hugs me!"_ said the probably lonely DarkArrow _"Wow you can actually be NICE, well kind off…."_ I replied 'smartly' _"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" _scream my currently enraged 'twin' leaving my laughing at my 'dark' side's childish remark letting me forget that I was currently in a life or death situation

Angel's POV **(A/N beat you didn't see that coming!)**

It's been a month since we have last heard from Magma and well to tell the truth I'm kind of worried for her for some reason maybe it's because she reminds me about my dead twin sister **(A/N *HINT*HINT*****check out my profile and scroll down to my minecraft OCs hehehe!) **Who had died along with my mom and dad when someone or something had set fire to our village. I wish I could forget all about it all about that horrible event but no matter how hard I try I can still remember the moment when I found her and how I let myself be held back from saving my little shadow *FLASHBLACK*

_"Mommy where are you MOMMY!" I sobbed over and over again trying to escape the deadly hot red flames and the smoke that threatened to clog my lungs and vision. The scene looked like something you would find someone's demented nightmare the sound of the roaring fire made it almost in possible to hear anything until I finally heard my little twin sister Silver cries "Lilac! Mom! Dad! Someone please he- AHAHAHAH" I busted out into a sprint hoping to reach her before THEY __**(A/N what Angel/Lilac means by THEM is well the evil slimy squid's) **__got her. I searched everywhere that had not yet been touched by the wicked hot fiery flames of the roaring fire,shocked at what I found, her small fragile broken body underneath a bunch of heavy wooden planks while the fire was slowly closing on her "Lilac help me please" she cried out barely awake her voice was faint like she couldn't last any longer then 60 seconds, you could tell she was in obvious pain, I tried to get to her but something grabbed my waist pulling me back from saving probably my only living relative "NOOOOO LET ME GO I NEED TO HELP HER PLEASE NOOOO"I kicked and cried "stop or you will suffer the same faith as her!" the mysterious strange pleaded "I DON'T CARE LET ME GOO SILVER!" I struggled to get out of the strangers arms, my heart stopped the place where my sister my little shadow __**(A/N Lilac/Angel calls her sister her little shadow) **__had been under was almost completely engulfed in flames "noooo please no this is all a nightmare I going to wake up and see my family again" I whispered to myself curling into a ball as best as I could with the strange still holding on to me sobbing over and over again "I'm truly sorry child but this isn't a nightmare no matter how much we all wish it to be"_

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

I felt the traitorous tears stream down my face, I will never forgive myself I knew that it HAD to be fault that my family never made out, that I had been the only survivor. I wiped all the stray tears away "No I will not cry I will be strong for my mom…for my dad… and for my beloved twin sister" I told myself quietly the only real reason I had even joined the squids was not because I like them no I hate them I only did it because before the village had been burned down we had been in a fight with the squids so maybe just maybe I could find the one responsible party for the death of my family (and the rest of the people DUH!) but no matter how hard I try I have found no evidence of the people responsible for the fire and when I do I will finally be able to avenge my families death, for they shall not have died in vain, I will do everything I can do avenge them, I crush everything in my path if I have to just to complete this one goal!

**I finally finished oh and by the way right now I'm supposed to be working on my business homework, but this is a thousand time more important so yeah! 3 anyways Yep I just HAD to do that insane twist to the story PM and tell me what you think the plot twist is or just put it on the reviews and I will also give the first to get it right a shout out on the next two chapters not just one but TWO so get going! BTW THERE IS A HUGE HINT ON MY PROFILE!**

**Alex: and another hint it in my PAST mkay!?**

**everyone but Alex: THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!**

**Alex: well now they do! :P**

**Me: anyways before Alex gives out the whole story bye and see you in my next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what people I'm NOT dead! **

**Alex: At least not yet! ;)**

**Me: ._. I'm scarred now ****helps!**

**Angel: Nah I got better things to do!**

**Me: WELL THEN! I just going to ruin your life now Mkay!?**

**Angel: I was joking!**

**Mitch and Jerome: fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!**

**Dragon: okay people place your bets NOW right down in the review section and say who you think is going to win the fight and well find out right after Silver actually starts writing the REAL chapter!**

**Me: *Pouts* Okay fine I will start the chapter!**

**Mitch and Jerome: Aww!**

**Ray: wait your forgetting something!**

**Alex: what else is new!?**

**Me: *sarcastically* hahahahah very funny Alex! Here is the disclaimer…. Hmmmm… Arty I choose you! xD**

**Arty: Someone has been watching too much Pokémon and Pixelmon lately! Anyways Disclaimer! Silver owns nothing expect the OCs that she made the rest entire belong to awesome guest or raydoesminecraft, and or **  
**Epsilon****, and or coldcrafter.**

**Me: Okay now on to the two questions we got from ****TheShiverStar** **and **  
**jersybug1 ****and the answer for Shiver's question which was "****_Wait... Ya never put in la specials yet!? Y?" _****and the answer is I actually already put them in the story you guys just don't know who the group officially is and I'm going to keep it that way at least I WAS going to but well….Anyways! Next question and the answer for Jersy's question which was and I quote _"I have a question for Mitch: have you ever KISSED Ray!?" _** **Sooo Mitch what is your answer *grins evilly***

**Mitch: hmm… well….. I… hmmm I think I hear someone calling me got to go bye!**

**Jerome: Well if you don't tell them then I *grins evilly* I will heheh**

**Mitch: You wouldn't!**

**Jerome: They have kissed before they thought they were alone but they weren't and I got the picture in my phone here lt me show you guys!**

***Jerome shows everyone a picture of Ray and Mitch kissing under a apple tree***

**Mitch: YOU SAID YOU DELETED IT!**

**Me: *trying not to have a fangirl moment but fails badly* Awww that's super cute!**

**Mitch: ON TO THE STORY!**

_THIS IS TALKING MENTALLY MKAY!_

**_*WHOSH*_**

**Magma's/DarkArrow's POV:**

The sun is slowly setting it will soon be night time maybe we can reach the Specials' HQ in one piece hope fully not a zombie like last time I thought to myself _"Wow talk about negativity! Besides that time it was YOUR fault not mine" _Dark told me mentally _"oh shut up your no better than me!" _I replied mentally. I felt a small tug on my jacket I looked down to my little 'sister' Bianca "Siwy are wez going to Mari, Scott, and rest of them friends' house?" she asked quietly "yes we are now hang on!" said as a neared the giant floating totally-not-obvious-airship with a enormous golden logo with "The Specials" written in giant bold letter on the front of the war-air ship _"only Mari would build a giant war ship in the middle of the __f****** jungle" _Dark nagged mentally _"I thought that had been Scott's idea?" _I told her mentally _"It was, Mari had been the one that actually listened to Scott I mean NOBODY should listen to the idiot Scott!" _she said in a know-it-all voice _"true that true that" _I replied knowing that it was totally true. We approached the giant airship "Can I please push the button this time?" Bianca asked me knowing that I could never say no to her little cute self I sighed and said "Fine but next time it's going to be my turn Mkay?" "Okay" she said cheerfully unwrapping herself from my grip skipping towards the shiny silver button "Hello Bianca what did the Demons do wrong this time? Oh hey there Magma how is it going!?"Mira said in silly perky voice "Well only Alex, Arty, Tally, Blaze, Dan, Dragon, and Jack got into trouble this time unlike the last where we all got send to Prison!" Bianca said in a this-totally-happens-everyday voice "Hahahahah now Scott owes me 20 diamonds! Anyways come on up!" Mira replied as Bianca was teleported up "So what jail where they sent to this time?" Mira asked "Some Prison located in the south of Hidden Valley I think" I answered her "Hmm cording to my computer that is in the HEART of Angel territory!" she replied in smartass not really shocked tone "Great just great of course WE get the worse of the luck!" I groaned "Hehehe it could have been worse, it could have been in the middle of Squid territory or with the *shiver* neter, wait didn't that happen to Tally one time?" she said quickly "Oh god only you would see the bright side of these things and yes but that was technically your fault that time!" I said face palming really hard "ONE TIME MY NOTCH JUST LET IT GO!" she yelled "Nope I isn't letting it go!" I said stubbornly "Hey Magma get your skinny ass in here!" complained Scott "Ah calm yourself, you take even longer then me!" I yelled back "Just get in here already Bianca is trying to press the self-destruct again!" he said panicking "Okay I'm coming!" I replied while using my teleportation powers to get inside the giant airship hoping to stop Bianca from the destroying the warship….again!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Small Little Cliffy heheh~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Mitch's POV: **

I banged my head against the cobblestone wall being in a prison was no fun I thought to myself, "Pssst Mitch, Mitch, Mitch!" someone whispered, confused and a little frighten I looked everywhere around the jail cell for the source of the noise till, then a I saw a small hole in the ceiling in there was no other then Ray! "Ray!? What hell are you doing here!?" I whispered loudly "Breaking you out what else you are thinking?" Ray whispered back "And how exactly are you going to do that?" I asked "Hmm…. I didn't get that far into the plan" She said looking down at me, facing palming I replied "just get us a pickaxe, but make sure you aren't caught please?" "I will try and what do you mean by 'us'?" she asked "well me, Jerome, the fish , Sky, Ian, Seto, Ty, Jason and then a bunch of strangers we just met!" I said happily "Oh god only you guys would take in a bunch of strangers you met, anyways I need to start building that pickaxe Bye Mitch!" she said leaning down and tomato red.

***TIME SKIP* still Mitch's POV**

"Hey dude…dude….wake up….. Wake up… MY NOTCH WAKE THE F**** UP!" someone yelled at me "Da f**** you want?! Oh its you guys then 5 more minutes" I said half wake falling back asleep "guys came and help wake the lazy bastard up!" yelled Sky all the sudden freezing cold water was dumped on me "Ahhh what the f****!? COLD WATER REALLY!? Screw you guys!" I yelled as Jerome, Sky and Ty rolled around the cobblestone floor laughing their ass off while Jason, Quintin, and Seto rolled their eyes at their normal childish behavior "I hate you guys" I said still soaking wet shivering slightly "We love you to biggums!" Jerome said happily.

**_*RANDOM TIME/DAY SKIP* Two days btw!_**

"Oh My Notch Dan it actually worked! Oh wait, sh** it actually worked RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Yelled Tally, as I watched them run away from a semi-pissed off, covered in pink dyed Dragon "Tally! Dan! Get the f******* neter back here!" he yelled angrily, man its super fun to watch Tally and Dan prank people as along as its not me of course specially since they helped me prank Sky, Jerome, and Ty after they threw cold water on me! I guess prison isn't as bad as I thought sure I really miss playing the Hunger Games, hunting, and Ray but hey it could have been a lot worse! I waited till 12 o'clock so Maya could come and take us all to the cafeteria so we could eat some 'food' (or whatever that sh** is today!) "Oh my Notch I'm starving!" complained the fluffy Baca "Yes biggums we all are!" I replied hitting my head against the mossy cobble "Hey Mitch if you get brain damage I'm not paying the doctor bill!" Sky joked "Dude he already has a brain damage! So what you be talking about?" Ty said "Did I ever say how I have the 'best' of friends in the world!" I said sarcastically "Thanks we try!" they replied "Hey you guys know what time it is?" asked Dan "Don't just don't answer that question." Yelled Tally from across the room "How does she do that?" I asked Dan "That's something all the new demon recruits learn to do at their first month!" Dan answered "Dang you guys most train hard-core!" Sky said "Well most of us had a very hard life like A-" he was interrupted by Alex who said "Now don't be telling our stories to a bunch of strangers especially not without me!" He said grinning "So can you tell us a little about this Magma girl?" asked Seto "Sure, I will tell you what I know" he repield "what do you mean what you know isn't she your leader and friend?" asked Husky with a confused face "Well I have only now her for 13 year and she doesn't really like talking about her past" Alex told us "The only ones that know SOME of her past is her half-brother, Bianca, Tally and Artemis." He said "Wait who is Bianca?" I asked "Bianca is her adoptive sister" he replied "oh" I said **BOOM! **"What the hell was that?! Tally did you explode something?!" yelled Arty "WHY DO YOU ALL WAYS BELAME ME!" she yelled back that when Maya ran in with the keys jiggling in her hands "We have to get out of here and fast!" she said as she locked very cell gate "What's happening out there?!" Husky yelled/asked "Nothing much just the Steampunk pirates running a little bit ahead of schedule" she replied casually "Wait you called Captain _Epsilon _in!?" Tally said with a hint of worry "Hmm yes why?" asked Maya "Nothing it just happens that Tally still own him at least 23 diamonds!" replied Dan in a cheerful voice "Great more people that enjoy blowing stuff up, like Tally wasn't hard to handle!" said Arty clearly annoyed "You know you love me!" Tally yelled at Arty. The wall to the right of Tally suddenly exploded reveling a figure that probably belonged to Captain Epsilon, when the smoke cleared a young 19 year old dude with Brown hair, hazel eyes, gold belt, black pants, white dress shirt, steampunk vest, combat boots, and goggles came casually walking in saying with a crazy grin "Damn you guys are always getting into trouble aren't you? Oh and if we make it out alive I'm making Magma pay for the repairs of my ship!" "Good to see you too Epsilon I see you still are paranoid as ever!" replied Tally jokingly **__**

**And Scene!**

**Epsilon: sure just when my badass self come into the story! **

**Me: what I like to ruin characters lives got a problem with that?**

**Fans: NOPE!**

**Me: Good! Jk XD I only ruin the lives of my OCS' **

**Magma, Tally, Arty, Jack, Dan, Alex, Dragon, Angel, Scott, and Bianca: -.-'**

**Me: :P Anyways sorry for not updating sooner I have some really big tests that I need to pass in order to get phone and my laptop back (I'm currently using the family computer to write this!) So don't worry in the mean time I hope for the people still in school (like me) have a wonderful winter break! **

** ~Silver**


End file.
